Wheels of this type are already known from the prior art. For example, wheels of this type for motor vehicles and in particular the main supports of said wheels are produced from steel. The main supports are designed, for example, as flat wheel disks. It is furthermore known to provide a perforated circle in the main support, for example for better cooling or for reducing the weight. Since, however, such wheels frequently do not satisfy the customers' esthetic demands, use can be made of hub caps or wheel trim caps, for example composed of plastic, which substantially completely cover the main support and permit a flexible design. However, these measures frequently also do not satisfy the esthetic demands since the hub caps are generally recognized as such.
By contrast, what are referred to as light metal rims, in which the rim ring and the main support are forged or cast in one piece, can provide a reduction in weight and a better visual impression. However, in comparison to conventional steel rims, an increased outlay on production and outlay on costs have to be accepted therefor. In addition, the corrosion resistance of wheels of this type is frequently problematic.
In order to counter these problems, use can be made of what are referred to as steel structural wheels. The main support can be reduced here in such a manner that the main support can be configured in the spoke design. Use is also made here of plastic hub caps in order to obtain an attractive visual appearance and sufficient flexibility in terms of design. In particular, however, it is disadvantageous that, because of the reduced main support with the spoke structure, a weight of up to 25% higher in comparison to a conventional steel construction has to be accepted in order to ensure sufficient stability and strength. This stems in particular from the necessary high wall thickness of the main support. In addition, the high wall thicknesses necessitate high deformation forces during production and are restricted in terms of the shaping freedom thereof.
The prior art in DE 101 27 639 A1 furthermore discloses providing a wheel having a rim ring and a main support with a covering shell in order to avoid high wall thicknesses. The single-part covering shell here substantially has the shape of the main support and has openings for connection to the hub of the motor vehicle. Sufficient stability of the wheel is thereby ensured. However, it is desirable to obtain further weight savings.